1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus including a mechanism for detecting a width of a roll sheet which is received in the image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
There is known an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a roll sheet selected from among roll sheets having various widths, which are received to be selectable in the image forming apparatus. In such an image forming apparatus, the width of the roll sheet to be used needs to be registered in advance in the image forming apparatus. A user of the image forming apparatus confirms the width of the roll sheet, and registers the confirmed width in the image forming apparatus. For example, when a roll sheet having a different width from that of the previously used roll sheet is received in the image forming apparatus, if the user forgets to register the width of the new roll sheet, there arises a problem in that an image is not output to the sheet of a desired size. Thus, there is a problem of printing trouble caused by forgetting the registration of the width of the roll sheet.
For example, as an image forming apparatus of Patent Literature 1, which includes a manual sheet feeding unit, there is disclosed a copying apparatus which automatically detects the sheet width by detecting a value of a voltage applied to a variable resistor in association with movement of restriction plates for guiding both side portions of the sheet, and calculating the sheet width based on the voltage value.